


Conquer

by LegendofLoz



Category: Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Alcohol Abuse/Alcoholism, Asgard, BAMF Loki (Marvel), Bathing/Washing, Caring, Child Abuse, Child Neglect, Cuddling & Snuggling, Domestic Violence, Emotional/Psychological Abuse, Gen, Howard Stark's A+ Parenting, Howard Stark's Bad Parenting, Hurt Tony Stark, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, I somehow always write angst, I'm Going to Hell, I'm Sorry, I'm sorry again, Injury, Insecure Tony, Kid Tony Stark, Loki Does What He Wants, Loki Feels, Loki Needs a Hug, Loki and Thor Are Not Related, Loki has a heart, Loki-centric, Love, Magical Bond, Major Character Injury, Mean Thor, Nightmares, Not Canon Compliant, Parent Loki, Parental Love, Physical Abuse, Poor Tony Stark, Possessive Behavior, Pre-Avengers (2012), Pre-Thor (2011), Protective Loki, Rude interruptions, Tony Angst, Tony Stark Feels, Tony Stark Has A Heart, Tony Stark Needs a Hug, Tony Whump, Tony-centric
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-10-16
Updated: 2018-06-24
Packaged: 2019-01-18 06:07:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 4
Words: 11,269
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12382446
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LegendofLoz/pseuds/LegendofLoz
Summary: “This child is mine. I swear this upon my body, my soul, my seidr, the nine-realms and the very roots of Yggdrasil !"the man vowed.There is a distinct lack of Parent!Loki and Kid!Tony fics-- so I'm fixing it!Note: This is not a romantic ship between the characters!





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hi all,
> 
> I knowwwww. I keep writing angst!! It's such a bad habit. I swear it will end happily!! I will try my damndedst!!
> 
> I have a soft spot for kid-fics and there is a distinct lack of Parent!Loki and Kid!Tony fics. So I'm fixing it!!
> 
> Thanks to all those who read my fics, it brings me joy every day to read your comments and see your kudos.
> 
> Anyways, here we go-- ENJOY!
> 
> \- Legendofloz

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tony is toddling around with new-found freedom when his father - Howard - throws him in the basement.  
> A strange man appears and is so kind to Tony.  
> Tony likes this kind man.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi everyone,
> 
> My first idea at a parent Loki and kid Tony fic. Please be gentle!!
> 
> I hope you enjoy!
> 
> Check out my tumblr legendofloz.tumblr.com for more and to leave prompts!
> 
> \- LegendofLoz

Tony toddled on his small legs across the lawn, the grass tickling his feet. He giggled joyfully and continued to race around the lawn. He zigged and zagged and ran around and around as fast as his little legs could manage. He wobbled a few times and pinwheeled his arms awkwardly somehow always managing to save himself from tripping into a heap on the ground. 

He never had the opportunity to play. So Tony had decided to sneak outside. He'd pushed and pulled at a heavy chair and manoeuvred it against the doors to the outside. He'd scrambled up the seat, precariously dangling from the fabric cover as he reached his small, chubby hands for the door handle. Finally reaching the handle, he pulled down with all his strength on the handle and the door had creaked open slowly.

He had fumbled his way down the legs of the chair as it wobbled ominously. He felt when his little toes touched the marble floor and just let go of his grip on the back of the chair. He'd fallen square on his bottom, which hurt a bit on the hard surface but the pain had vanished from his thoughts at the stunning view of the garden.

Tony had raced outside onto the lawn and the rest was history.

All that playing, eventually, caught up to him and he flopped onto the soft grass, his diaper cushioning the small fall. This fall didn't hurt unlike the one from the chair. He landed on his bottom and clapped his hands happily at the thought- the outside was spectacular. Quickly bored though, he pushed himself back until he was laying in the grass on his back and was blinking up at the bright, blue sky.

A childish smile was shining on his face- so bright it could rival the sun.

Tony lifted a chubby hand up towards the clouds that floated above him without a care. He opened and closed his fingers pretending to grab at those clouds up high in the sky. Tony loved the clouds, their fluffy shapes and the way they flew and floated freely. He only ever saw them from his window- from the inside. However, seeing them from outside was a much better experience.

He giggled at the shapes that formed in the sky. They constantly changed and morphed into others and the clouds broke away and joined with other clouds. Some were high and some were low and even a few were coloured differently- though they were all white.

Tony lay there in bliss and imagined the clouds as objects. He did this inside but he'd yet to play that game outside. Excited Tony looked up at the sky and let his imagination run wild. Tony giggled as he watched a dinosaur appear in the sky and imagined it's loud roar and tiny arms waving about. 

“Brat!”

A voice shouted out from behind him- instantly dampening his joy. His giggling immediately stopped and the wide smile slipped from his face. He shuddered minutely before crawling from his back and sitting up to face the direction of the voice. Tony knew the voice and what that tone meant. He glanced up from the grass and looked over at the figure.

His father was storming over towards him and anger was painted red across his face. Tony could imagine a storm cloud, not a friendly, white cloud, raining down over his head. His father’s mood was erratic- but his anger was obvious. Tony's father was always angry about something.

At the sight, Tony shrank back into the ground, his spine curving and making him smaller. He clenched onto some grass with his fingers in fright whilst trying to hide in the grass unsuccessfully. Tony curled further into himself and he turned his eyes away then turned his head down. His father was always worse when Tony looked up at him, tried to explain or was anything but what his father wanted.

He trembled outwardly as he heard the pair of shoes stamp against the grassy ground grow closer to him. Tony pulled his hands from the grass but his fingers shook horribly so he clasped his hands together and tried to comfort himself.

Everything would be okay. 

No sooner had he thought those words had a large hand grabbed onto his forearm and pulled hard lifting him from the ground to dangle awkwardly in his father's grip. It hurt and pain flared from several places in his arm. The pain caused tears to instantly spring to his eyes and he couldn’t muffle a whimper at the pain or the surprise of his father's actions.

His father shook him harshly when he heard Tony whimper and shockingly threw him aside. Tony landed on the grass, but, the impact was still hard on his small body. He whimpered again loudly in pain. His arm ached, his elbows and legs were scraped and he was so scared.

Tony cried louder, tears streaming down his face when he felt that large, violent hand scoop him up and grab him tightly around his chest. He felt the hand twist his skin and Tony struggled with all his might against the grip. Though it was to no avail and his father's hand tightened its strong grip around his small body.

He sobbed, kicked and screamed.

His father ignored him and continued to carry him into the mansion. The mansion- the place that Tony didn't want to return to. He didn't want to go back. The outside was fun, bright and free. His life inside was the exact opposite. Tony was carried down the stairs, the stairs to the basement and he cried further in terror. He kicked, screamed and scrabbled further in his father’s vicious grip.

He struggled, but his father overpowered him. He pinned Tony's arms and held him close to his side and Tony's legs kicked ineffectively into the air. His face was wet with snot and tears but he couldn't care about that- only escaping. He tried some more a last ditched attempt at fleeing. Tony kicked, screamed and scrabbled further in his father’s vicious hold.

But, it was no use as they reached the bottom of the steps. Suddenly, he was flying in the air and dumped unceremoniously on the hard, cold tiled ground. Tony tried to quickly scrabble up onto shaky legs with weak arms only to be knocked backwards- backhanded by his father.

He wailed as the pain flashed through him. His cheek was on fire, the pain tore through him. Tony’s cheek stung, his other wounds not as important in that moment. He lifted a grubby palm, covered in dust from the unclean floor up against his cheek. Tears and snot, dirt and dust combined at the spot that he touched. It stung. He crumpled to the ground, his little legs shaking and too exhausted to hold him up. Tony lay their limp against the floor, shuddering from the cold, the anxiety and pain.

“Pathetic,” his father scoffed down at him, an expensive shoe kicking against his side. His father hit against the forming bruises from his father’s earlier grip. Tony moaned in pain.

“Utterly pathetic,” he repeated with disdain.

He kicked Tony again, harder, and his little body flipped and slammed against the wall. His back and head cracked harshly against the brickwork with a sickening sound. Tony cried out again in pain. More tears fell, a never-ending stream, and he whimpered continuously.

“You’ll never be good enough!” his father shouted, turning his back on Tony and walking away.

He never turned back.

Tony heard the sound of shoes tapping against steps, he counted the steps as his father walked away. He felt his stomach unclench and relief flood over him the closer his father came to the top. It could have been worse.

He'd had worse.

Tony let out a shaky breath. He pushed a shaky hand from the floor and scrubbed awkwardly against his face attempting to wipe the tears and snot from his cheeks. Whilst he was doing this his father finally reached the top of the stairs and slammed the door closed. The streak of light shining down into the basement from the outside disappeared bathing Tony in darkness.

Exhausted, traumatised and in pain Tony lay there in the cold, dark basement.

He curled up in the fetal position and closed his eyes. Tony succumbed to the darkness- thankfully. It was only asleep that he was truly free.

Tony was awoken by a bright green flash bursting forth in the pitch dark room. Tony stirred disorientated and moaned softly when he accidentally moved his injured limb, hitting the wall. He blinked tiredly and confused- there wasn't meant to be another light in the basement. He quickly concluded that it wasn't his father, he always left the door open the outside light shining down the steps to taunt Tony.

So what was that flash?

Tony lay on the ground quietly now, trying to breathe as slowly and carefully as possible as to not direct attention to himself when he heard a shuffle of clothing, a whisper of fabric, shifting as something moved. He whimpered in fear.

What would happen now?

A light flickered into existence above him- out of nowhere. Surprised, Tony shrieked in terror. The light was lazily floating above the hand of a man- a man he'd never seen before. He was tall, had dark hair, was pale and wearing odd clothes. To top it all off, he was looking at Tony with a weird expression flickering in the magical light.

Tony shifted away from the figure. His back hit the wall awkwardly and Tony let out a cry of pain when he hit his bruises against the hard brickwork.

Hesitantly, the man held up his hands, the light drifting to the ceiling, and crouched down to the ground, kneeling on one knee in one elegant move. Tony’s eyes widened as the man shifted forward towards his prone form. He scrabbled away, frighted by the figure growing closer. Tony knew that what always followed was the pain.

The man’s eyes widened, the whites glowing in the odd light. Then a dark expression flashed across his features before he settled on a seemingly calm expression. The figure adjusted his position and sat, his legs crossed on the floor and didn’t move. He just watched Tony with that undecipherable expression.

Tony cautiously watched him like a hurt animal backed into a corner. The man’s expression changed minutely, a tear forming and falling down a pale cheek. Was he hurt too? Tony wondered if the man had bruises and cuts and scrapes like him. For some reason, Tony didn't like the thought at all. Though he couldn't tell with all the clothes the man was wearing.

“Hurt too?” Tony croaked quietly his voice working hard from lack of use deciding to ask the man.

The man’s lips wobbled like Tony’s did when he didn’t want to cry and the man shook his head gently. Something in Tony’s chest was relieved, he didn’t want the man to hurt too. Tony didn’t like being hurt, he didn’t want this man to be hurt either.

A quick idea popped into his mind. He hesitantly crawled forward towards the man, his scraped knees aching as he crawled across the hard floor. But he ignored them until he stopped just before the man and touched him. Tony plopped onto his bottom, his bruised legs spread awkwardly and stared up at the figure his neck craning back. He almost topped back like a falling building- the man was very tall compared to Tony.

The man was looking down at Tony, and his face was displayed that he was genuinely shocked. Another tear formed on the man's face and cascaded down his cheek.

Was the man lying?

“No hurt,” Tony whispered. Courageously, he began crawling forward and into the man’s lap. He wanted to check for himself. Why then would the man be crying? 

Instantly, hands surrounded him and he struggled. This wasn't what he had expected. Surprised, he kicked and twisted and turned. Tony sobbed as he used his arms and legs to escape.

Only nothing hurt.

Tony stopped struggling- confused. Sensing Tony's change, the man gently cradled him against his chest, began a see-sawing motion and rocked him slowly in his arms. He looked up and saw the figure looking down softly at him with sparkling green eyes. The man was also humming. It was a soothing melody and he rocked Tony in time with the song.

Still confused by the man's actions but relieved that he wasn't being hurt Tony turned his head into the soft fabric of the man’s shirt. Tony reached out a tiny hand and clenched the fabric. What had Tony done to deserve this? He sunk into the arms, melting into the first loving touch he’d ever felt.

Tony cried.

“Shhh, little one,” a soft voice whispered. He felt a warm press against his curls of hair and soft sound. Tony flinched away from the contact. But still, the man cradled him, held him close and hummed that nice tune.

Tony closed his eyes and buried himself further into the loving, tender embrace.

Within moments his eyes had closed and he was asleep.

With a loud crash of glass against floorboards, Tony awoke from his sleep. He was warm, not cold from the floor and nothing ached. Blinking sleepily, he fluttered his eyes open and twisted in position to find himself still tenderly held against a soft green shirt. An arm was slid under his body, cupping his head and he relaxed further in the grip. Tony yawned and gazed tiredly up at a pale man with green eyes.

The man was smiling down at him and his eyes seemed to glitter in the light illuminating the room. No one had ever smiled at Tony before. Tony decided that he liked this man's smile. Tony outstretched a small hand up to the man’s chin and rested it there, his small fingers twitching minutely against the pale man. The man’s eyes crinkled and he smiled wider at Tony’s gesture and nuzzled softly into Tony’s palm.

Tony giggled softly.

They remained stationary in that position for a few moments- caught up in the other.

The large basement door swung open, breaking the fragile moment between them and clattered against the wall. The sound echoed harshly around the basement. Tony flinched, yanked his arm away from the man and curled into the protective hold hiding his face in the man’s chest. The kind man lifted them slowly from their position on ground and stood.

He heard his father walk clumsily down the stairs, a bottle clinking against the wall and railings. Tony flinched again in fear and a soft, slender finger stroked his cheek comforting him.

“Shhhh,” the kind man whispered to him- and only him.

Tony opened his eyes, turned from his hiding place and nuzzled into the gentle brush of fingers. He smiled up at the nice man.

Then t footsteps stopped abruptly. Tony turned his face to look and found his father at the corner of the flight of stairs. His father without thought threw the bottle of whiskey straight at them. The bottle wobbled from the remaining liquid in the glass and flew towards the pair.

With a flicker of green, the bottle disappeared.

“How did you get in here?!” his father screamed at the man.

Tony felt the man tense and his arms wrap around him further still and a green piece of fabric coming to shield him. He grabbed onto the fabric with his fingers- seeking more security.

“You can’t steal from me, you won’t get my inventions,” he continued menacingly, stepping closer drunkenly. "Now tell me, how did you get in here? Who do you work for? What do you want? You won't find anything useful here. There's nothing worth your time in this basement," his father ranted and raved aggressively as he grew closer and closer down the stairs. With each step, his father became more menacing and scary.

Tony shrunk into the kind man away from his father and whimpered into the fabric he'd pulled towards his mouth.

At the end of this father's tirade there was a moment of pause. “Do you not care for your child?” the kind man asked simply, a sinister tone darkening his voice. “Not once did you mention your child.”

His father scoffed loudly. “This ungrateful brat?” he asked rhetorically gesturing wildly with a hand, “he’s worth nothing to me,” he slurred.

Suddenly, the room dimmed, the shimmering, levitating light faded and energy pooled around the man. Bright green energy flowed elegantly around the man and danced in the darkness. His father’s eyes broadened and he stumbled back a step-in fright only to be frozen by flickering green. He tried to yell and argue, to thrash free and escape but to no avail.

 _“This child is mine. I swear this upon my body, my soul, my sider, the nine-realms and the very roots of Yggdrasil!"_ the man vowed.

The green magic enveloped Tony and tickled against his skin. He giggled and chased after the magic with a small hand. It felt nice, warm and caring. Tony liked this green magic- just like how he liked the kind man.

He felt a soft brush against his cheek and nuzzled happily with the cool fingers. Tony looked up into the loving gaze of the man and smile brightly. The man beamed down at him, let down, drew him closer and pressed a soft kiss against his forehead. Tony sighed happily and squirmed with mirth.

With a flash of green, they were gone.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi everyone,
> 
> How was it?! I'm sorry about Tony- I can't help angst!!
> 
> Leave me a comment with your thoughts- I'd love to hear!!
> 
> Thanks all for reading!!
> 
> Check out my tumblr legendofloz.tumblr.com for more and to leave prompts!
> 
> \- LegendofLoz


	2. Chapter Two

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Loki had teleported them out of the basement and to his chambers- he would protect this child.
> 
> _His child._
> 
> With everything, forever. This child was _his._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi everyone,
> 
> I have an update!! I should be sleeping again but I'm not!! 
> 
> So have this new chapter!! 
> 
> Enjoy!!
> 
> Check out my tumblr legendofloz.tumblr.com for more and to leave prompts!
> 
> \- LegendofLoz

_ Chapter Two_

 

He was precious, this life he was cradling close to his body was invaluable. Looking down at the child who had turned again into his chest, puffing out small breaths into his tunic, his little hand clutching at the cloth was something irreplaceable. This child with his beautiful brown eyes, chocolate curls, cheeky grin and care for Loki in that moment in that basement was precious.

Loki had come to that world to find the Tesseract- had known it was on Midgard. He’d tracked its unique signature with a spell in Asgard using an extremely old and dusty tome he’d found in the forgotten depths of the Royal Library. He was always curious about the missing item in the All-Father’s vault. A few vague questions here and there and he’d tricked the name of the object out of the All-father.

He’d studied the object at length. Loki spent days upon days studying everything about the legendary object. It was best to know about these sorts of this before stealing them. Loki had found that out a few times when stealing other objects of significant value. Though none were an infinity stone.

So, he studied the object and went back to older tomes and studied his seidr. Loki wasn’t silly enough to believe that he had mastered and knew everything about his seidr. He was nothing like Thor, that brute that threw that retched hammer and never once thought to expand upon his skills. Loki knew he had flaws and he worked on these flaws as best as he could.

With a life as long as the Aesir, Loki spent years fine-tuning his seidr. He practised and practised until one day he was sure it was the day. His seidr vibrated in a way that unsettled him slightly. Though his seidr singed with want and desire and Loki wasn’t one to deny his seidr many things.  Yes, Loki kept it under control, mostly, Loki was a trickster and trickster was a part of Loki as much as his seidr. Of course, Loki couldn’t control his seidr all the time. It demanded to be let out and cause chaos- his seidr loved chaos. Tricks, chaos, fire. 

His seidr was signalling it was time- he couldn’t deny.

Without a second thought, with infallible faith in his seidr and his plan he left Asgard. Loki had travelled to Vanaheim and Alfheim before, many years ago, using the Bifrost and later the secret cracks between the tree branches only he knew.  However, Loki had never teleported between the worlds at will. No one had achieved such a task, but Loki was adamant that he would be able to do such a thing. His seidr had stirred with delight when he had decided to test himself- to set himself that challenge.

The teleportation was incomprehensible. Even now, Loki was tongue-tied to describe it. If another ever asked Loki, he’d have trouble coming up with the words to illustrate the travel between words. It was _magical_.

So Loki had made it intact and had teleported into the large basement of a mansion. With a blinding flash, he had arrived within metres of the tesseract. His seidr danced with the success of the trip.

Loki was still awestruck that he was able to travel in such a way. His seidr had swum smugly beneath his skin as if it never doubted him or itself. Or maybe he was awestruck at the child he rocked in his arms. 

With a grin, Loki had taken a step forward towards the treasure, now his treasure. He would have it. It would be his. This is what he was here for, this is what he needed. Loki had felt the seidr flowing in the air around him- it’s energy strong and blue. It felt different to any other seidr he’d felt before. It was cold, controlling and complex. The books hadn’t mentioned anything about this. However, none of the writers of the tomes were anything like Loki. 

However, a soft noise in the dark corner had him freeze in place. Of course, he had investigated. A sound in a place such as this- during his raid to find the Tesseract- had needed to be discovered.

He looked at the child now and smiled brightly at his past decision. To find a child- in a place so desolate, so grim, so tortuous was unbelievable. Only the child in his arms was the result that it was true. Heartbreakingly true. Loki's choice to bring him, to take him was exactly the right decision.

He was sitting on his extravagant bed in his chambers with the child cradled carefully in his arms. Loki had warded his rooms, around his rooms, thought of every spell he could create to keep them safe. His seidr had reared forward at the thought of harm, of violence and danger and aided Loki in his spells in a new way he’d never felt before. Loki was reassured that his seidr could co-exist with another. It had taken him many centuries to tame it to accept his mother.

Without a thought, he was back in that basement remembering the first moment he’d laid eyes of the child he was caring for. The child had been battered, bruised and burrowing into the ground in fear at Loki’s presence. Loki could understand the child’s hesitance of his presence in the locked room. He had popped into a locked room and then created orbs of light out of his seidr.

Loki trembled a little, thinking about that initial look at the child- the bruises, the scars, the brutality that the child had undertaken infuriated him. What creature, what monster could hurt such an innocent child. He’d felt a tear cascaded down his cheek in rage- in a wash of emotion so, so dark.

He had eventually discovered that monster- the child’s father -entering the workshop to find them. The child had wormed his way into Loki’s arms and Loki knew from that moment he would never let that child go. He was warm, soft and something so innocent that Loki couldn’t deny himself.

He had claimed the child as his. Had vowed to Yggdrasil, the realms, his seidr, his everything that this child was his. This child was Loki, Lie-Smith, Silvertongue, his to protect, care, nourish and love.

Loki stared down lovingly at his child. _His!_

As if sensing his thoughts, the child nuzzled into his neck, his little nose rubbing gentling against his skin. He felt the child sigh happily and slumped back into Loki. Such a sign of trust from another person, this child, had Loki suck in a quick breath. Slowly but surely, he lifted a shaking hand to brush away the locks from his child’s eyes.

His seidr shifted uncomfortably like an animal in chains beneath his skin wanting to be let free. Only Loki found he didn’t have the control on it. His seidr broke free and burst forth in an immense wave of green. The green seidr emerged around them, it swam in the air delicately dancing and drowning out the outside world around them. His seidr weaved intricately, and Loki watched amazed as the child in his slumber reached out with a chubby hand towards his seidr.

Loki froze when his seidr allowed his child to touch again. The green wisps wrapped warmly around the child’s hand until it settled around him. The child was engulfed and encompassed in the green glow of Loki’s seidr. 

He had been shocked in the basement- only his rage and thoughts of protecting the child had stopped him from spending time on the moment. But again, for this child to defy everything he knew. The trust this child had placed in him was stunning.

His seidr gathered around the child, Loki was left unknowing to the purpose of his seidr. It flared, and the bruises and injuries of his child slowly disappeared, healing before his eyes. Loki had never dabbled in healing seidr, he knew that his seidr was not compatible with those arts. _So how?_

Stunned his fingers were quick to check his child’s skin. Delicately he traced the places he knew had been injured. He’d stared and watched them for so long wishing he could heal his child. The scratches on his knees, the cuts on his hands and arms, all his hurts- he had wanted to heal him, but he was unable. Loki had wished he could fix everything for his child. His.

By some twist of fate, his seidr had bestowed upon him a miracle. Not just  _once_ but _twice!_

Loki leant down and brushed his child’s head with his lips, the soft kiss mingled with tears he hadn’t known he was shedding. Lifting his hand from his child he touched a cheek and felt it wet.  He wasn’t sad, he wasn’t angry, he was happy! So why was he crying? Is this what it was like to cry with joy he heard a little voice in the back of his mind whisper.

Loki looked down at his child and knew- it was.

His seidr continued to flow dreamily and delicately around the pair. At times it weaved into shapes of animals he’d never seen. He’d felt an odd tug on his seidr but had dismissed it before. But now, looking curiously at the animals he turned his gaze and stared at his child. 

Was that him creating these images?

In awe, he watched as his child stirred softly and nuzzled happily into him as he awoke. Loki’s heart beat faster as his child lifted his eyes up to meet Loki’s and caught his gaze. They were burning a blazing green like his seidr- exactly like his seidr -that flowed around them.

His child’s eyes drifted away from his for a second before catching sight of one of the animals floating around the pair. He lifted his arms up in delight from Loki and squealed at the animal. Loki had no idea what it was, his brow furrowed at his own lack of knowledge. Another trip to the library to learn more about Midgard was added to his now ever-changing itinerary. Though his thoughts of researching animals of Midgard vanished when he felt a small hand tap him on the chin gently with small, chubby fingers.

Such care was startling, and Loki jerked down to find his child staring at him with happiness. His face was lit with a gummy, toothy smile at Loki. His child squirmed closer, his other hand catching the shoulder of his tunic and his little body moulded further into Loki’s. Loki let out a breath of relief- his child was welcoming him.

What had Loki _ever_ done to deserve this treasure?

Loki rubbed a hand slow, steady and softly up his child’s back, in comfort- thoughts were running through his head, buzzing at the implications. His seidr flashed against him warm and dissolved into nothing- back under control. It was suspicious but Loki couldn't focus on that at the moment, only his child.  He watched curiously as his child’s eyes faded from green back to his warm, chocolate brown. Loki felt the child’s hand move and land softly on his brow, petting the area there. Oh, he was frowning at his child.

Loki smiled warmly at the child’s concern and tilted his head into the loving caress of his child. If anything, the grin on his child’s face widened and his eyes lit up. Loki could feel himself getting lost in the sparkling depths of those beautiful brown eyes. 

His child's eyes blinked slowly and his child’s hand’s ministrations slowed after a while. Loki turned the child in his hands to rest him more comfortably, to lay him vertically for some sleep when his child lurched forward with a loud whimper of distress. He scrabbled at Loki until he had his face in Loki’s neck, one hand clutching at his collar the other wrapped around his neck and held on shaking.

“Oh, dear one,” Loki cooed softly brushing his fingers carefully through his child’s locks. At first, his child stiffened at the touch, he tensed as if expecting pain before melting back into Loki, soaking up the comfort. A flash of rage surged through Loki at the thought of his child's life before they'd fatefully met. 

Sadly, Loki felt wetness against his neck and little sniffles reached his ears.  Loki continued to coo soft little nothings to his dearest treasure before again attempting to rearrange them. During this time, he’d shifted further into the pillows. He lay down awkwardly with his child clinging to his chest- until his child was a small weight laying on his chest.

His child hiccupped into his neck, “Shhh, my love,” he whispered as he turned his head to nuzzle into his child. Loki felt his child squirm and attempt to move only for gravity to keep him in place. His chubby arms wobbling and a little too weak to lift his weight properly.

Loki gripped under his child’s arms and lifted him into the air above his chest in a quick swoop. His child giggled suddenly, his face transformed into a glowing grin again and his eyes glittered brightly through unshed tears.

He gazed up at his child and let go- he smiled with all the love he kept locked away up at his little, precious treasure. Loki loved his mother, but this love was different, this love was more. This love was Loki’s to give. His treasure deserved all and every bit of Loki’s love that he could give.

His child reached grabby hands down at Loki, his little legs kicking in delight. He giggled in mirth and Loki thought his heart couldn’t take it. His cheeks were burning with the smile he was wearing. 

With a few twists and turns, he playfully drew his child closer until his chubby hands grabbed onto his tunic and Loki’s couldn’t tear his child away from his for a moment longer. He cuddled him to his chest again, over his heart. Loki’s child shifted in his grip adorably until he found some awkward, yet probably comfortable position on Loki’s chest. His little hand found it’s way directly over Loki’s heart, his palm resting there like it belonged.

His child definitely, without a shadow of a doubt, belonged there in his heart. Loki would never let him go. He would love him with everything that he had and more. For all eternity. Loki would protect him forever and ever, always.

He sleepily yawned into Loki’s chest and he watched as his child blinked slowly. Loki smiled at the adorable sight of his child. His.

Lost in his thoughts and thinking about him and his child, he almost missed it.

“Dada,” his child snuffled softly into Loki’s chest, his grip tightening on the fabric over Loki’s heart with the word before his child relaxed into sleep.

Loki felt his breath catch before he let out a sob of emotion. If Loki lay there were tears of happiness running down his face, staring at his child’s face with watery eyes and a wobbling smile- only Loki would know.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi everyone again,
> 
> Thanks for reading and getting this far!
> 
> I know it's very long with thoughts and emotions and stuff- but I had to- poor Loki!! Poor Tony!!
> 
> I hope you all enjoyed his style, I suck at dialogue- I'm sorry! I'll try for more next time maybe? 
> 
> Leave a comment if you enjoyed- I'd like to know your thoughts! Your comments make my day!
> 
> Check out my tumblr legendofloz.tumblr.com for more and to leave prompts!
> 
> Thanks again,
> 
> \- LegendofLoz


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Loki coaxes his child into bathing after a small night terror.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi all,
> 
> I'm back with an update!! 
> 
> And it's nice and long because I got caught with all the feels!!
> 
> Check out my tumblr legendofloz.tumblr.com for more and to leave prompts!
> 
> Enjoy!!
> 
> \- LegendofLoz

Loki awoke to the cries of his child. What must have been whimpers and soft cries muffled by Loki’s clothes had transformed into loud wails so full of despair and desperation. Loki's heart ached at the sound of his child's night terrors.

Quick into action, Loki lifted a hand and caressed into through his child’s soft, brown locks soothingly. He muttered small nothings in between some quiet shushing sounds and affirmations that all would be okay. Slowly and gently he managed to move himself into a seated position and maneuver his child into the cradle of his arms.

He rocked his child softly, humming a tune his mother would sing to him when he was young. Loki continued to play with his child’s locks of hair and also rub a soothing hand in circular motions around his back.

Eventually, the child’s cries softened, no longer wails. Now, they’d transformed into sniffles. His child rubbed like a newborn kitten against his tunic as he brushed away the tears that stained his face. Loki thought it was the most adorable sight.

He lent down and nuzzled playfully against his child’s cheek with his nose- a soft smile on his face. Loki watched lovingly as his child turned out from the depths of his tunic and peeked up at Loki as if noticing him for the first time.

His child’s eyes blinked sleepily up at him. They were rimmed in red and puffy from his tears, but the warm chocolate brown irises were as dazzling as ever. The child’s eyebrows furrowed in confusion for a moment before recognition kicked in.

Loki smiled gently as his child’s frowning, sleepy expression morphed into one of happiness, delight, and excitement. He could swear he even saw some mischief mirrored back at him.

His child smiled a gummy grin up at him as he lifted his chubby hand up slowly extending it to rest against his cheek. Loki’s heart constricted with emotion. This was a turning point for something new.

“Dada,” he said and stroked Loki’s cheek. He was struck with inexplicable emotion. Again, this child had called him that again. This time he was awake and aware.Caught stunned again by the care of the child Loki felt his smile drop and twist into an expression of outright shock. The child giggled at Loki’s expression- his pleasure at Loki’s absurd expression clear.

“Dada!” he exclaimed again. Though this time he nuzzled forward into Loki’s chest inexplicably trusting Loki to hold him. He lay his head on Loki’s slender shoulder and peered up at Loki through long lashes, his eyes absolutely beaming with delight. His child wrapped his arms around Loki’s neck and squeezed tight.

Still stunned Loki stared in amazement at the child lying contently in his arms, looking to him in outright joy. He pinched his lips together tightly- probably looking like he swallowed a lemon but trying to stop his lips from wobbling precariously.

The child noticed and gently pressed his hand against Loki’s lips. The child was frowning in concern at Loki, but it was mixed with something else like determination and knowing.

“No hurt, Dada,” the child seemed to reprimand with a small, cute frown forming on his little face.

Startled at the child’s words that were reminiscent of what he spoke to Loki in the basement he smiled at the child’s fingertips. Quick as lightning he gave them a kiss- a small playful peck which saw the child’s gaze lifting from concern back to one of delight and amusement.

He lifted a hand and cupped the child’s hand to his cheek, his larger one folding over it. Loki nuzzled into his child’s small palm and smiled down at the again smiling child.

“Oh, dear heart. I’m not hurt,” he reassured. Loki smiled truly down at the child and lifted his nonchalant façade he usually wears. With his face openly expressing his emotions and actually feels his child sigh in relief.

Wary not to reflect his anger at his child’s father he wraps the child closer as if trying to protect him from the past. If only. But Loki was there for his child now. He would be forever.

With a soft kiss on his child’s forehead, he shifts them and begins to stand. The child grasps onto him tightly, his chubby hands finding purchase in the tunic. Only to sling around Loki’s neck when the child notices Loki carrying his weight carefully.

Loki was hit with a swell of emotion at his child. The child had noticed that Loki would never let him fall and trusted him to hold him and carry him. Loki’s child was miraculous.

Slowly but surely, he carried them into the bathing chamber. It was long overdue for a change of clothes for the both of them. Loki could admit that he had lost track of the time. Napping and cuddling with his child were hours probably wasn’t the best idea. Hence the new action- bathing.

As they entered the bathing chamber, his child gazed around at everything curiously. His eyes were alight with every new discovery- like his mother’s mirror, the drapes on the wall, the gold and jewels laying around his suite.

Loki watched on as his child twisted and turned taking in his chambers as they wandered through them to the bathing chamber. He couldn’t help but chuckle at the child’s happy squeal when they passed his armour.

Loki chuckled with his child and bopped him up and down playfully. Looking away from the room the child turned in his arms and smiled up at Loki. Just at Loki- he turned away from all the extravagance and had the widest smile for him! He lent down and nuzzled into the child. If his eyes stung a little-only he would know.

Hoisting the child playfully up and down some more the entered the bathing chambers. His bathing chambers were modest. A large tub took up the majority of the left side of the room. The right was stockpiled with towels, soaps, a sink, and mirror.

He quickly used his seidr to magick some water into the tub. The sound of water echoed pleasantly in the room in a constant trickle. Curious, his child lunged towards the flowing water that entered the tub.

Luckily Loki was prepared for that eventually and maintained a tight grasp on the child.

“In time, dearest,” he whispered as he moved to the right side of the room.

His child clamped up his tunic until his head was peering over his shoulder forlornly at the tub. Afraid of an onset of some waterworks Loki rushed to grab a couple of towels, soap and cleaning utensils.

After he was satisfied he had everything Loki turned to the left side of the room. On the raised platform beside the tub, he placed the items ready for the bath. Then he sat smoothly on the floor beside the bath.

His child squirmed in his grip eager to get into the bath. His eyes were wide glowing orbs of euphoria and transfixed on the tub. Loki chuckled loudly diverting the attention of the child. He turned to Loki with a puzzled expression for a moment before he was yet again transfixed on the tub.

“Dear one, we need to remove our clothes first,” he reminded the little one. He couldn’t contain the smile and happiness in his voice.

The child looked at him and stopped squirming enough to think about Loki’s words. He watched bemusedly as the child quickly recognised that following Loki’s requests would have him enter the tub faster. The realisation flashed lightning fast across his face.

“Okay, Dada,” he replied his head nodding vigorously.

Loki felt his face light up with a grin. Seeing Loki’s reaction, the child jumped suddenly into his arms and hugged him tightly.

Instantaneously, Loki curled around his small body and enveloped him in his arms. They stayed like that for a long moment before the squirming child reappeared.

“Dada!” he shouted insistently, whining into the tunic. He shifted away in Loki’s arms clearly wanting more bath time and less cuddle time. With an amused huff, Loki’s dropped his arms from around the child who was looking up at him shyly, but, expectantly.

“Help?” he whispered quietly. Within a beat, the child was gazing down at his toes and tensing.

Puzzled Loki reaches out a hand to help him take off his garments when the child flinched harshly away. Connecting the dots, Loki was fast to adapt to the situation.

“Of course, I’ll help you, dear heart.”

With barely concealed anger, Loki watched as his child lifted his head so quickly in surprise he thought he might have heard a crack. Paired with the open disbelief on the child’s face he almost growled aloud in rage.

That despicable monster.

In his rage, he almost missed the quiet, surprised murmur of the child. “Really?”

Left stunned in silence and without the words to speak his mind Loki found himself nodding at the child. Loki’s eyes welled at the glorious sight of his child’s beaming face, his eyes sparkling with wonder up at him.

Tentatively reaching out a hand again within the view of his child he felt his fingers grasp at the edge of his ragged shirt. The paused a moment and locked eyes with his child. Shyly he nodded his assent and Loki began lifting the shirt.

Automatically, the child lifted his arms and aided Loki in removing his clothing. With the rags now off his child, he magicked them away with a flick of a wrist. The child watched as they vanished into a puff of green and giggled. He even clapped his chubby palms together to show his amusement.

“Now, just the diaper, little one. Then the bath,” Loki smirked playfully down at the child.

His smirk fell as he saw his child shake his head vigorously and move to place his arms out to grab Loki’s tunic. Confused, he wrinkled his brow. What could be the matter?

“Dada, next!” the child exclaimed and yanked his tunic up at high as he could.

Loki laughed loudly. His laughed echoed around the room and was met with childish giggles.

“That’s only fair isn’t it dearest?” Loki asked and raised an eyebrow dramatically at the child.

His child’s giggles grew louder at the sight. “Yes, Dada!” he let out through garbled giggles.

“But,” he whispered conspiratorially leaning closer to his child and pausing for effect. Eager to listen his child covered his ear and leaned in close to hear Loki finish. “I might need a little help too.”

The child gasped loudly and blinked up at him in surprise. In a split second, his face morphed into one determined to act, “I help!”

Together the pair were able to lift the tunic off Loki’s form only for it to topple over the child’s head. Funnily enough, his brown curls followed by his head popped out of an armhole.

“Now look dear one, I thought _you_ wanted a bath only you’re the one clothed again. I guess I’ll have to have one without you.”

“Me too! Me too!” his child yelled whilst attempting to get out from Loki’s oversized tunic on his small frame. Loki laughed at his child’s feeble attempt.

Within moments the child was still stuck in the fabric and his eyes were gleaming up at Loki from where he’d given up now caught in the folds. Before they shined with unshed tears and before his child’s face dropped in shame, fear or distress Loki snapped his fingers. The tunic vanished in a poof of green and gold sparkles before the child’s eyes.

“Diaper next, dear one,” Loki reminded gently to the small child.

No sooner had he finished the sentence the child turned his face, now a blushing beet-red, away from Loki. His eyes were averted not wanting to look up at Loki.

Adopting a soothing tone, he continued, “do you want to know a little secret, dear heart?” Curiosity burned brightly in the child’s eyes as he gazed quickly out of the corner of his eye up at Loki. His little hands remained gripped tightly in front of him shyly. That would not do, Loki thought.

“When I was young, my mother used to bathe and play with me. I was always shy because of my differences, I’m not like the others. I had pale skin, dark hair and was as thin as a wire. So, when it came time to bathe, I never wanted to take off my tunic. I was afraid, so afraid that she’d look at me and realise I was so different. But do you know what she told me every time to reassure me, dear one?”

His child was now peering up at him engrossed in the tale. He shook his head from side to side quickly and waited patiently for Loki to continue. Loki lifted a hand and cupped the child’s cheek. He watched in awe as the child leaned into the touch and gazed up at Loki with rapt attention in his warm, chocolate eyes. Loki cleared his throat quickly, the emotion seemed to choke him before he continued the tale.

“Mother told me, ‘Loki, my son, no matter your differences, your choices, your path in life I will always love you. I am your mother and my love for you will never diminish, only grow and burn bright like a thousand suns. Never let you forget, I will always love you the way you are.’ Do you understand, little one?”

The child gazed up at him with tears gleaming unshed in his eyes. Carefully, Loki brushed under his eye gently with a thumb and caught the tear before it could fall down the child’s face. He smiled a small little thing down as his child as his blinked up at him.

“I too will love you, dear heart, the way that you are. I am yours and you are mine forever and eternity. You are my precious treasure, my little love, my son.”

In an instant, he had a lapful of the child. He was shaking in Loki’s arms and sobbing into his chest. His little hands were gripping Loki’s pants with a death grip vice like he never wished to let go. Loki could agree with that sentiment entirely.

Knowing that it had to have been said, that it would cause a few moments of tears for his child was the choice he took. His child had to know. Loki wanted him to know that he was Loki’s everything.

Carefully, he wrapped his arms around the child and sighed in relief when the child melted into his hold. Slowly and gently he stood and lifted the child onto his hip. His child was still shaking like a leaf with his face buried in Loki’s chest. He was still caught up in the emotional moment.

A mischievous thought flashed through Loki and before he knew it they had entered the tub. He was quick to change his pants into something for bathing with a thought and a small flash of green seidr. He was lowering them into the water and at the splash against his child’s toes his face rocketed out from his hiding space in shock.

Though that shock morphed into excitement, joy, and happiness very quickly. Loki continued to lower them into the tub and sat cross-legged. He balanced his child above him and watched in pure amusement as the child’s attention was now on swinging his feet to and fro in the water.

Wanting to get into the water the child struggled excitedly in his grip, “in, in, in, Dada!” he pouted his face glaring determinedly at Loki.

With a huff, Loki nodded his head in acknowledgment. “We need to take that diaper off first, dear heart,” Loki reminded him kindly.

At first, Loki had a feeling of dread sink deep into his heart. What would he do if… Only that thought need not be finished when his child shyly with a small blooming blush adorning his cheeks nodded up at him.

“You are sure, little one,” he asked wanting to ensure he had the child’s trust. Loki didn’t want to fail this child from the get-go.

“Yes, Dada,” the child agreed amicably smiling sweetly at him.

Without further ado, Loki skilfully lifted the child into the water whilst managing to magick away the diaper at the same time. His child squealed in delight when he was lowered into the tub and enveloped by the warm water.

He sat facing away from Loki with his legs wadding in the warm water. He splashed around without a care, causing a mess. But Loki couldn’t find it in himself to reprimand the child since he was having so much fun.

As if noticing the side table for the first time the child spotted an object he desired. He twisted in Loki grip with those large doe eyes and pointed at the object. Without a thought, Loki magicked the animal into the water before the child.

He giggled as he played with the object. The animal floated on the water smoothly. The child pushed it along with waves or with a hand. He turned to look over his shoulder and offered the toy to Loki. Loki took the object with slightly trembling hands before swishing it through the water in front of the child.

The adrenaline of the adventure of the bath eventually wore off and the child scooted back until he was resting his back pressed to Loki’s front. He sighed in pleasure and gazed tiredly as Loki pushed the toy along the water with a wave created with seidr.

Before the child drifted into dreamland, Loki knew he’d have to clean the child. He coaxed the child into his arms, resting his little head in the crook of his arm and soothing him by letting him hold onto the animal.

“We need to get clean now, dear heart,” Loki told the child in a warm voice.

The child blinked up at Loki tiredly barely awake. With a spare hand, Loki reached out of the tub and blindly grasped the soap and a soft cloth. In moments he was lathering his child with suds. He delicately wiped his arms, his legs, and belly. Little sleepy giggles erupted from the child.

Once Loki deemed him clean enough, he deposited the soap and reached out again for a pitcher. He filled it with warm water with a thought and a swish of seidr. Slowly he washed the suds from the child with the water. The child now dozing gently and nuzzling into Loki accepted the treatment easily. When finished he magicked the pitcher away.

Now time to try him he carefully drew himself out of the water precarious not wanting to startle the child. Once he maneuvered out of the tub in slow moments he grasped a huge fluffy towel from the side table and cocooned the child in the warm folds.

Instantly, the child yawned loudly and snuggled deeply into the fresh, warm and inviting fabric. Loki gazed down and watched as the child’s eyes fought to open, his lashes fluttering like butterfly wings. He remained like that cautiously rubbing the water from the child as he fell into a deep sleep.

Quickly, becoming cold himself in his damp pants and still dripping with water he rose and used his seidr to dry himself and magick on some clothes. Usually, he didn’t use seidr to do such a task, but the sleeping child was more of a priority than conserving his seidr.

Rocking the child in tender, loving motions Loki ventured back into his chambers and sought out the living area. He knew he’d have to feed the child soon. After this nap, he decided as he entered the lavish area.

With the child bundled in his arms, he sank into the long chair adorned with comfortable furs. The child stirred a little and squirmed until a little, chubby hand was clutching at his tunic over his heart. His child nuzzled into his hold and melted into the warmth and tender embrace.

Loki too felt himself relax into the furs as he continued to mildly rock the child. Without knowing, he’d began humming that same tune from earlier as he did so. A warm smile and silent thanks were sent out to his mother. He turned that smile down on the child and reminisced on the tale he’d told his child earlier in the bathing chambers.

As if sensing his turmoil, the child crinkled his brow and his eyes opened, droopy with sleep. Unconscious of himself, Loki had tears cascading down his cheeks. The child smiled softly and tiredly up at Loki and patted his hand on Loki’s heart over his tunic.

“Tony love, Dada,” he garbled out with a small yawn.

Loki lifted the child up in his arms and pressed a loving kiss onto his forehead and pressed his curls from his forehead with nimble, slender fingers. He coddled the child with all the love he could muster into his actions until the child fell again into slumber.

The child’s soft smile and love left him in a state of awe for whoever knows how long. Loki was lost before he found this child. He rested with his precious treasure in his arms and reflected that small, soft smile down at the child.

That was until unexpectedly a ward he’d laced around his halls was set off. Then another and another- the proximity closing into his chambers. He precariously and with the utmost care he lifted the child back into the cradle of his arms and carried him into his sleeping chambers.

He lay him in his furs. Loki was awfully cautious to pillow him in so he wouldn’t fall off the bed. It was a quick fix, and Loki would be sure to think of a permanent solution given more time. He played with the furs, making sure the blankets and furs were tucked accordingly and his child was cocooned in warmth.

Loki lent down over the cocooned child and pressed a kiss to his forehead and pushed back a stray wispy curl off his forehead. Before leaving he nuzzled his nose gently into the child’s cheek. He watched with warm, loving eyes as his child smiled in his sleep at the action.

Satisfied- not with the situation- that his child was resting peacefully he turned swiftly on his heel and stormed out of the room. Behind his shoulder, he sent a sliver of seidr to cover the walls of the room in silence, so his child could continue to slumber.

When he entered the living chambers Loki was meet with a loud knocked against the entrance doors. He schooled his expression, closing off this true persona he had decided he’d only show his child.

Loki strode over to the door, opened it with an air of disdain and glared darkly at his brother before him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi all,
> 
> What did you think??!! Let me know in the comments!!
> 
> Any ideas on what might happen next? What is Thor doing there? What is Loki going to do? What about poor little Tony all alone in his room?
> 
> Stay tuned for some more!!
> 
> Thanks all for reading!
> 
> Check out my tumblr legendofloz.tumblr.com for more and to leave prompts!
> 
> \- LegendofLoz


	4. Chapter Four

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tony left unattended in Loki's chambers awakens to find his Dada missing. Lonely and wanting his Dada, Tony endeavors to find his Dada no matter the cost...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi all,
> 
> Firstly, I am sooooo sorry this has taken so long!  
> Just after posting the 3rd chapter I got my first full-time job as a teacher and I've only now got some spare time!! Teaching is a great job and very fulfilling- I love it so much! But it takes up all of my spare time and brain energy- especially since I teach Japanese - props to anyone that can speak Japanese!!  
> Secondly, I also have to study to maintain my level of Japanese and I'm aiming to go to an internationally recognised test (JLPT) so omfg I'm so stressed!!!
> 
> Thirdly, I had some writer's block on top of that which is why when I had free time I found myself failing to come up with the goods. Honestly, I opened this at least 50 times only to delete what I wrote almost every time... It was sosososo not good!  
> Lastly, I finally have this chapter finished. I'm honestly, not that happy with it- I reckon I could do better. I'm so sorry that it turned out like this! I'll endeavor to write better!!  
> I hope you all enjoy this installment anyways- please let me know in the comments!  
> Thanks for your continued patience with me!
> 
> -LegendofLoz

Tony blinked his eyes open slowly and lazily. With a small, chubby hand he reached up, scrunching his eyes and rubbed the sleep away from his face. All the while he yawned big and loud, his mouth wide open and legs kicking a little in the fluffy fabric of the towel he was cocooned in. He wiggled a little in place, finding a better spot to rest, the fabric shifting into a deliciously comfortable formation and blinked open his eyes some more.

With a gasp, Tony turned around the room disorientated. His hands quickly fell to his sides no longer necessary in his state of panic. Where was he? What was this place? Tony had never been here before- nothing looked familiar to the mansion. It looked different, strange, it wasn’t his bedroom. So why had he woken here?

Tony’s heart began to race- the room seemed to creep closer. He clenched a hand in the fabric- the towel he was wrapped it. This felt familiar an echo of a loving moment was linked to this object. A towel, a bath, strong, gentle hands, and happiness.

_Dada._

How could Tony have forgotten that word or that kind person? Yes, of course. Dada. Dada must have brought Tony here. Tony was with Dada. Dada was taking care of Tony. They had even had a bath! He’d never had a bath before. They played too. But best of all, Dada was there for Tony, to look after Tony.

Not like his actual father.

As soon as the thought popped into little Tony’s mind, he turned to view the rest of the space with his newly gained information. This must be his room. It was lavishly decorated with greens and muted golds that reminded Tony distinctly of his Dada’s clothing. Though the green also reflected that shiny, glowing magic he’d seen earlier.

With a few quick tilts of his head from side to side and Tony realised, his Dada wasn’t here. Immediately, Tony became worried- had it really been too good to be true? What if Dada had decided to abandon Tony like father had? What if Tony had done something wrong? Why wasn’t Dada here with Tony?

All these thoughts swirled in his mind, wrapping around his precious thoughts of their time spent and cocooning them in dread, worry, anxiety, and doubt. Tony felt his breathing fasten again and his breath hitched on a sob. Not wanting to be caught- he muffled his crying with his hands. Father had always punished Tony for being weak, Tony wasn’t confident that Dada would like Tony crying and making unwanted noise.

Tony’s eyes prickled and with the next muffled sob a tear formed and cascaded down his cheek. He felt the moisture gather in the corner of his eye and fall landing with a splash on the floor. What would he do? Would Dada really punish him too?

Dada had been quite different from his father. He seemed to care for Tony in a way that his mother used too a really long time ago before she too got sick of him. But, that could change. Everything could. Dada had probably realised his mistake already. It was just a matter of time.

Sniffling he rubbed his eyes with a clenched fist forcing the tears away. His red eyes and tear tracks. Tony really didn’t want to find out the hard way. He’d keep it in, he’d hide his fear and weakness. That hope he’d clenched onto and happiness he’d felt in strong, safe arms diminished as dread, anxiety, and worry clouded his thoughts.

However, despite this, a spark of determination remained. He’d show Dada that he was made of iron too. But, first, he’d have to go find Dada.

With a few kicks of his feet, Tony untangled himself from the towel. A shiver ran through him as a cool breeze shifted through the open doors of the balcony. Tony crawled out of the towel and with some fiddling managed to wrap it somewhat around his body to protect himself from the cold air.

Still, atop the bed, Tony glanced around searching for a way down. The bed was quite high- peering at the ground from so high had Tony suck in a breath. The floor seemed so far- however would he get down! He wrung his hands nervously in the towel looking that seemingly vast distance down to the floor. Then something clicked. He stared down at his hands still clutching the fabric.

Yes, this could work.

The trip down was quite eventful - to say the least. Despite gripping the course fabric as hard as he could- his little fingers seemed to slip as if he were clutching at silk. Tony tumbled to the floor landing with a squeak on the fur lining beneath the bed. He swiped a small hand graciously through the fur almost in thanks for softening his fall.

After a few moments of distraction from the drop- Tony’s reason for his exploration pushed to the forefront of his mind. With his chubby limbs, he wobbled to his feet, the fur tickling between his toes. He let out a giggle at the feeling and wiggled his toes some more.

No, he couldn’t get distracted!

Tony would enjoy this more if Dada was here too. He could even imagine Dada leaning forward on his forearms with a wide smile the cheerful eyes chuckling at Tony’s antics. As much as Tony was enjoying this new discovery, it would be even better with Dada.

Resolved, Tony trotted forward towards the doorway. Thankfully, the door was left ajar- Tony would’ve had trouble opening it otherwise due to the height of the lock. He stared up at the knob, so far away and thanked his lucky stars again.

Tony pulled gently on the door and it glided open smoothly to reveal the bathroom. He felt his face heat in pleasure as his gaze traced over the bath. Tony dearly hoped that he could create so many moments like that with Dada again. He honestly had never felt so cared for and loved than with Dada in the bath. Tony hoped with all his heart the rest of his time with Dada would feel just like that- he dared even dream for more!

He raced through the bathroom to the next door only it was closed, firmly shut. His bright mood instantly faded into anger and annoyance. How was he supposed to get into the next room? How was he supposed to find Dada?

What could Tony do?!

Tony approached the door. Its handle was high- too high- he could never reach. However, out of the corner of his eye noticed something spectacular, a stool stuck in a darkened space beside the basin and cabinets. He could use that to reach him.

There was nothing that would stop Tony from reaching Dada- absolutely nothing.

Though, the task of pulling the rather heavily stool from the space to underneath the door was difficult. It took Tony several attempts to manoeuvre the stool into the right position. Even then Tony was growing weary and his limbs were tiring. He almost felt like giving up right there.

The only thing that pushed him on was a familiar voice drifting through the hardwood door. That familiar voice, Dada was shouting. His voice was angry and irritated. It was a tone that shook Tony to his core.

Without a second thought, Tony was seamlessly and precariously atop the stool and reaching with the tips of his fingers for the handle. Somehow his little fingers clasped around the handle opening the door. However, at the sudden swinging movement of the door Tony’s feet lost their slight grip on the edge of the stool and he was falling.

His eyes snapped shut in fear and he screamed in terror. Tony braced himself to land hard his hands flying in front of his body on instinct. Only, impact never happened.

A familiar warm feeling was wrapped around him and lay him gently down on the floor. Only the sensation didn’t leave- it coated him further as if assessing his wellbeing. He felt safe and sound in this feeling and adored the thought that Dada was worried about him. Tony hadn’t felt cared for like that before. He bathed in the emotion for a few seconds.

_Dada._

Blinking open his eyes he took in the sight before him- his eyes instantly fixing onto a recognisable figure. It was Dada. He had a very startled look upon his face and he was turned towards Tony his arms outstretched with his green seidr wisping from his fingers in his direction.

A sound from behind Dada was all it took for the moment to turn to chaos. Within seconds Tony was curled into Dada’s side hoisted on his hip, his cloak sliding around him like a shield, and a protective hand wrapped securely around him keeping him in place. Then he felt lips gently caress against the curls at the crown of his head. Dada moved again and moved so he could press a kiss to Tony’s forehead, so softly it felt like the kiss of a butterfly.

“Dear heart,” he felt breathed like a prayer as Dada nuzzled against him. Tony shamelessly nuzzled back into the affection- absorbing it like a dry sponge. Dada pulled away slowly and turned his gaze to lock with Tony’s. Open relief was reflected in his green eyes. And love- his love for Tony was sparkling in the gleaming unshed tears.

In that instant, Tony had to fix all of Dada’s worries, so his lifted his small hand to his pale cheek, smiled at his Dada as if he was the sun no his world because he was all that to Tony. Tony needed to show that.

Dada gasped.

His lips quivered with emotion and his frame trembled as he tightened his grip on Tony. Dada lifted a shaky free hand to place it over Tony’s. Only just when his palm rested against Tony’s and he went to nuzzle into the love shared with him the spell between the two of them was broken.

“What is the meaning of this, brother?!”

The voice rung like a bell in Tony’s tiny ears. He clutched Dada’s cape that encircled him tighter in fright. He tore his gaze away from his Dada for the first time to look over his shoulder and was startled to realise they were not alone. Tony’s gaze, unfortunately, met the vicious look of an unknown man.

He was broad unlike Dada though just as tall. The other man was wearing was appeared to be armour and held aloft in his hand was a huge hammer that seemed to be vibrating in anger just like the man.

Dada had yet to turn and respond when the other man took a step closer and like a viper ready to strike. The sound and Tony’s flinched at the approach alerted Dada to the action and his seidr burst forth startling the other back a few paces. Tony trembled at the sight, his small frame shaking from the situation.

With an ominous grit of his teeth, the blonde again turned his furious glance back to Tony. Tony thought he looked very much like a predator locked onto its prey. Dada hissed venomously, in a heartbeat he was scooped further into Dada’s arms and his head was coaxed away from the man and into the soft of his neck.

A gentle hand pushed through the curls of his hair softly and despite the situation, Tony settled and relaxed into the safe arms he trusted to protect him.

**Author's Note:**

> Everyone!!
> 
> I hope you enjoyed the first chapter!! I have detailed plans for this fic-
> 
> Leave a comment below or kudos- I love to hear from you~!!
> 
> Thanks, as always, for reading~~!!
> 
> \- Legendofloz

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [Truth and consequences](https://archiveofourown.org/works/15852441) by [MachiMaquiaveli](https://archiveofourown.org/users/MachiMaquiaveli/pseuds/MachiMaquiaveli)




End file.
